Pieces of a Broken Family
by Shiny-Things-Are-Good
Summary: While on a mission, a biker sees Darien reappear, and he takes her back to the agency. He finds out she has the same last name as him. Darien has an suspicion that she is his daughter who he hasn't seen in 13 years.
1. Reunited

Darien walked up to the door of his partner's house,Bobby Hobbes, and knocked on the door. He leaned his back against the doorframe and waited. Five seconds later Hobbes opened the door.

"Are you ready yet?" Darien said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah," Hobbes said locking and shutting his door. "You're late."

"Actually Hobbes, I'm 10 minutes early."

"No my friend you are 1 minute and 30 seconds late." Hobbes corrected him opening the door to his van. Darien rolled his eyes and got in.

Darien was looking out the window when Hobbes's cell phone went off. Hobbes answered it, "What's up chief…Yeah he is here with me…Ok, we're on it." _Click_. Hobbes set his phone down and slammed on the breaks, flinging Darien forward, slamming his face into the windshield.

"Whoa, Hobbes what's up?" Darien said rubbing his head with his hand.

Hobbes turned the car around and said, "Chief says that there is a break in down town…"

"So let the police handle it…"

"If you let me finish…there is a break in at one of the offices Chrysalis's…"

"Chrysalis has different offices?"

"Fawkes! Keep up will you? Anyway some files were stolen…one being your file."

"Ahh crap."

Jessy looked up and down both hallways, the distraction was working. She ran toward the room that had the big label on the door saying _Records._ She pulled a bobby pin out of her motorcross jacket and picked the lock. She turned the doorknob and walked in and went directly towards the file cabinet. Flinging the middle drawer open she automatically looked for the "F's" files. _Where is Fawkes! _ She thought to herself.

She heard footsteps running down the hallway toward her. Kenny stuck his head in the door. "I think it's time to leave!" He ran out the door again. Jessy grabbed the file that said _Fawkes_ on the tab, flipped down the flap to her helmet down, and ran out the door. She bolted down the stairs with the file tucked under her arm. She slammed the front doors open. She hopped on her dirt bike, started it up and took off. She turned into an alley and came out onto another street. Just as she did, a man appeared out of no where. She swerved to miss him when her front tire caught the side of the curb and sent her flying over her handlebars. She tumbled down the sidewalk and when she stopped she smacked her head on the pavement making everything go black.

Darien got up and ran over to where the biker lay. He crouched down and took the bent file from the biker and opened it. Sure enough it was everything on him. Good news was the file was in his hands…the bad news was the biker had seen him reappear. He reached his hands under the biker's back and started to pick him up when his helmet fell off to reveal that he was a she. Darien picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and walked back towards the van.

Hobbes was walking back to the van while pushing a punk teenager along whom had his hands tied behind his back. "Who is the biker dude?" Hobbes asked. Fawkes turned around. "Excuse me, dudet."

"Let's bring them back to the Chief." Fawkes said setting the girl in the back of the van.

"Why would we do that? Let's just drop them off with the police, we got the file." Hobbes rambled.

"Hobbes we have a problem"

"What?"

"Umm…the girl…she kinda…saw…well…didn't see then saw…"

"Oh geez Fawkes!"

"I'm sorry Hobbes!"

"Just get in the van."

"Hey I ain't going no where!" Interrupted the kid.

"You too!" Hobbes replied pushing him into the van.


	2. Giving in

Jessy awoke lying down, in white room. Her and Kenny's hands were both handcuffed in front of them. Jessy sat up and rubbed her head. She looked over at her partner, who was sleeping on the floor and realized she didn't know where the hell she was. She stood up and looked around the room; she noticed a mirror on the other side of the room. She had been in one too many interrogation rooms to know what it actually was. She stuck up her middle finger and gave a smug smile at it. Turning back toward Kenny, she kicked him hard in the leg.

"Wake up, someone is coming." Jessy said.

Kenny turned over in his sleep and grunted, "Five more minutes mommy."

The door to the room opened and two men came in. One was bald but still had some dark hair growing around his bald spot. He was short and looked like he was in his forties. The other man was tall with dark hair, dark eyes, with a very attractive build.

The short man came over towards the two teenagers and said, "Ok, get up, nappy time is over." The tall man pushed Kenny onto his feet. Jessy decided to go along and not struggle. She loved letting the enemy think they had total control.

The two men set down Jessy and Kenny in chairs, in front of a rather large man sitting behind a desk. Jessy folded her hands in her lap and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the name plaque sitting on the man's desk, which said "Official". The man, named Official, looked up from his paper work and folded his hands on his desk. "So these are the two buglers?" The man said raising his eyebrow at them. "Who sent you two?"

"Whoa man nobody sent us, we work for ourselves. She was the one who busted in and stole the file by-the-way." Kenny said quickly trying to defend himself.

Jessy gave Kenny a venomous look and said, "Yes but you were an accomplice, so don't even thinking of buying your way out this Kenny Elders."

"Kenny Elders," The man sitting behind the desk said. "Well we now know at least one of your names. Eberts, find background information on Kenny Elders." The shrimpy looking man, standing in the corner of the room, nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "May I ask what yours is, miss?" The fat man said looking towards Jessy.

"That's classified," Jessy replied rubbing her now free wrist and taking a sip of water from the glass of water that was in front of her.

The bald man in back started making baffled sounds. "How did she…?"

"Hobbes shut up." Said the fat man.

"Yes Chief." Hobbes replied.

"Unlike this piece of crap over here, I know when to keep my mouth shut and not to reveal everything that I know." Jessy said nodding her head in Kenny's direction.

"Oh I forgot, you have military experience!" Kenny said sarcastically.

"Like I said I know when to keep my mouth shut!" Jessy yelled kicking Kenny in the shin again.

"Ouch! Come on Fawkes it's like Kilwallski is going to care!"

The room went silent and the behind the Official sat a little straighter. "Fawkes did you say? Well it seems you share something in common with one of our agents."

"Yeah, well, Fawkes is a common last name." Jessy replied.

"You were in the military, well I'm guessing that Kilwallski is, or was your commanding officer. Which so happens he is a close friend of mine." The Official said reaching for the phone and pounding numbers in. "Yes, this is Charles Borden from the Fish and Game Department, is General Kilwallski there? Good I'll wait." Jessy put her head in her hands and pushed back her hair. She knew what was coming, if Kilwallski knew she had been arrested, he would surly skin her alive. "Yes Kilwallski, this is Charlie, you will never guess who showed up in my office. She goes by the name Fawkes. Oh so you heard. No, no, we'll straiten it out, but I would like a file on Miss Fawkes. She says it's classified. Of course you can."

The Official handed the phone off to Jessy, who stood up and paused before saying, "Hiya, Chief!" Jessy jerked away the phone from her ear as Kilwallski yelled into the phone. It was so loud that the two men sitting in back could hear every word. Jessy placed the phone back to her ear and said, "Retrieving any information about me that is classified, sir. What! Why cant you? ...Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning, sir." Jessy slammed the phone back onto its base, then saluted and gave the phone the middle finger.

The Official sat back up in his chair. "Mr. Elders, you may leave, you are free to go."

"All right I'm out of here!" Kenny said standing up to be unhand-cuffed.

"Miss Fawkes is to remain here for further questioning." Jessy rolled her eyes. After Kenny left the room the Official said, "Now Miss Fawkes, did you look into this file that you stole?"

"Nope. Why would I look into my own file if I already know what's in it?" replied Jessy. Official raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You're saying that you thought this was your file?"

"Yeah. But clearly that's not my file seeing that Kilwallski wants my ass down at the agency to get my file, for you."

"Well it would seem that this was just one big misunderstanding, doesn't."

"Yep it certainly is. Can I go now, and could you cancel my meeting with Kilwallski." Jessy said standing up to go.

"Sit back down, I have one more question," said the Official. Jessy sat back down in her chair and sighed. "Did you see anything unusual last night? Be honest now."

Jessy started to twiddle her thumbs while staring at the Official. She turned her head towards the tall man sitting beside her and tried to remember from last night. That man just appeared out of no where. Should she say anything? "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. I'm pretty sure if I told you, you'd think I'm crazy. But I wonder why would Department of Fish and Games haul my ass over here just for a measly little file?"

The Official just looked at her and smiled. "You did see something." Jessy nodded. "Well now, that's settled, all we need now is your file. So you come back here tomorrow morning with that file. You jump town, and we'll hunt you down."

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Where ever you have been staying at."

"But that's all the way across town! And if I know Kenny the little dick probably took my bike."

"Take a cab."

"Don't have any money."

"Then I'll have on of my agents take you home. Fawkes."

Jessy looked at the tall man who shared the same last name as her then said, "Thanks I'll walk or sleep in the street." Jessy got up and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Jessy walked along the sidewalk cursing under her breath. How did she get in this mess? Her bike was gone, she had no way of getting to her place, no way to feed her dog, and worst of all she had to face Kilwallski in the morning.

Jessy turned her head to see a car pulling up beside the sidewalk along side her. It was the man named Fawkes. She stopped walking and rolled her eyes as he rolled down the window. "Want a ride?" He said.

"No." Jessy snapped. "Not from you."

"Why, not from me?"

Jessy looked at him then said, " Well for starters, I barely even know you."

"Well come to dinner with me and get to know me." He smiled at her.

Jessy thought for a moment. "Fine." She walked to the other side of the car and got in. She threw her helmet in the backseat and put her feet on the dash.

He looked at her feet on the dash then said, "I'm Darien, and you already know my last name of course."

"Just call me J, or JK." Jessy replied.


	3. Day with Darien

Darien sat across the table from Jessy, outside of a malt shop, on the corner of a street. Jessy fidgeted with her straw, twirling it around with her fingers, while looking at Darien. She wasn't really sure what to make of the man sitting in front of her, but something seemed comforting about him.

"So," started Darien. "How did someone at your age…umm…get into the military?"

"I don't really want to talk about my past right now," Jessy said trying to be as polite as possible.

"That's all right, I guess I respect that."

"Why are you working for the Departmentof Fish and Game, if that is what you really call your agency." Jessy asked grabbing her patty melt and taking a huge bite out of it.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked letting his eyes linger on the huge glob of ketchup on the side of Jessy's cheek.

Wiping the ketchup from her face with a napkin she replied, "Well it just seems like you really don't want to be there, and you did say you use to be a thief. How do you go from cat burglar to what you are now?"

"I send the question back to you. How does a girl like you…" Jessy belched, then Darien continued, "go from thief to ending up in the military?"

"You can't do that."

"What?"

"I asked you the question first, so you have to answer!"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"Ok, ok. Well I found myself in a situation that I couldn't pull myself out of. Well then, I ended up with 2 choices, neither of which I liked, so I chose the best one, and here I am today, talking to you. Your turn."

"Alright. Well the only reason I got into the military was because they saw a girl who knew some martial arts and had a thieving talent. But it was a way to survive and it kept me off the streets and out of trouble. I guess."

Darien nodded then looked at Jessy. He really never took the time to notice her features until now. She was medium height, rather slim, (without her motorcross uniform on); she had brown eyes and long brown hair. Darien thought of her more of a boyish girl, with a rougher exterior, but she seemed to have a natural beauty to her, (a softer side).

"What?" Jessy asked noticing that Darien was staring at her.

"Nothing." Darien replied smiling.

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone I use to know."Darien paused for a moment then said, "Don't mean to change the subject but did you want to catch a movie? Unless you want to spend the rest of the day here."

"Movie sounds good." Jessy said standing up. "Thanks for buying lunch."

Jessy and Darien were walking down the sidewalk, after the movie, laughing and talking like they had known each other for years. They stopped in front of a large apartment building.

"Is this your place?" asked Jessy.

"Yeah. Well my place is up stairs." Darien replied. "Hey why don't you come up?"

"So you do this with all the girls on the first date?" Jessy said jokingly.

Darien laughed then said, "I'm afraid you're a bit too young for me."

"Yes but I never did tell you my age."

"Are you going to?"

"No," Jessy said entering the building. "But I am under 18 so I guess I really am too young for you. But you're not my type and you're old."

"Hey, hey now that hurts."

The two of them walked up the stairs to Darien's apartment. He unlocked the door and showed Jessy inside. She looked around the room and set her helmet down on the couch. "Nice place you've got here."

"It's home," Darien said setting down his coat. "You want anything to drink?"

"No that's ok, thanks though."

Darien hesitated before asking, "Why don't you stay here for the night. I've got plenty of space." Jessy looked at him like she didn't know what to do. On one hand, she didn't have anywhere to go, but on the other hand, she didn't want to be a burden.

"Alright. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah. It'sfine,we'll have one big slumber party." Darien said smiling at her. Jessy returned it for the fist time.

Darien went to the closet and came back with two blankets. He lade them out on the couch while Jessy was striating out her motorcross suit. "Sorry it's not first class…"

"No that's ok, the couch is great!" Jessy said jumping onto the couch.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack, so, if you need anything my room is just right over there." Darien said pointing to a door on the other side of the room. "Night."

"Night. Oh, Darien!"

"Yeah?" Darien said turning back around.

"Thanks…for everything. I mean for taking me in like this."

"It's nothing. Us thieves got to stick together. " Darien smiled at her one last time before entering his bedroom. Jessy lay on the couch with her eyes open. For the first time, in several years, she didn't feel so alone.


	4. Meet with Kilwallski

Darien opened his eyes slowly and saw the white tiles of his bedroom ceiling. He rolled over onto his side and looked at his alarm clock, which said 7:25. "Ah crap," he mumbled under his breath. Darien got out of bed and went to his bedroom door. He remembered that he had company and turned back to look for some pants. After slipping them on he walked back to the door and opened it. He sniffed the air and said, "Is something burning?" He walked into his kitchen to find Jesse mixing something in a bowel. "Morning." Darien said with a bit of question in his voice.

"Morning." Jesse replied with cheer in her voice. " I thought I'd make you breakfast as a thanks for letting me stay. Where are your plates?"

Darien sat down at the table in front of where Jesse was standing and pointed to a cupboard just behind her. She grabbed a plate and set it in front of him. She put some bacon on the plate then Darien said, "Coffee?"

"Got you covered." Jesse replied grabbing his cup and pouring Darien a fresh cup of coffee.

"Good girl. So what else are you making?"

"Well just bacon and pancakes. But I can't find the essential ingredient for the pancakes."

"Chocolate chips," Darien and Jesse said in unison. They looked up at each other then slowly smiled.

"They're in the second cupboard to the left." Darien pointed out to her again. Jesse grabbed the chocolate chips out of the cupboard and then added them to the pancake batter. She mixed them in then put three globs in the frying pan. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down across from Darien. "So do you do this every morning?"

"No. One, I'm never up this early, unless need be. Two, I hate cooking." She answered

"Don't I feel special." Jesse flipped the pancakes over, and took them off a minute later to set them on Darien's plate. "So who is this Kilwallski guy?"

Jesse smiled before answering, "I guess you could say he is like your Official. And he is similar to a probation officer, with a major temper problem." Darien laughed "Hurry up and eat, because you need a shower."

"Again with the insults."

As Darien's car pulled up along side of a tall office building, Jesse lifted her shades onto her head and groaned. Darien and Jesse got out of the car and walked into the office building. They stepped into the elevator and Jesse pushed the button for the tenth floor. Darien and Jesse looked at each other and noticed that their stance was the same. They both shifted and coughed and the same time. They looked at each other again with the same expression on their face when finally the elevator doors opened. Stepping out, the both shook their heads.

The office on the tenth floor was full of chatter and cubicles. People doing paper work, answering phones, delivering messages back and forth to each other; it was complete and total chaos. Jesse put her hands into her jacket pockets and kept walking with her head slightly downward.

A voice from behind her said, "Fawkes!" Both Darien and Jesse turned. A man with dark hair and looked about in his mid twenties can over and gave Jesse a high-five. "How the hell have you been foxy girl?"

"Not too bad you?"

"Meh. Same old same old. Heard you pissed off the Chief pretty bad."

"When isn't he pissed at me. By the way this is my friend Darien. Darien this is Chase." The two shook hands and smiled at each other.

The three of them jumped as a door slammed open and a chubby, bald man appeared and screamed, "FAWKES GET YOUR SCRAWY ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Well it looks like hard ass knows I'm here. Ah Darien you might want to stay here." Jesse said before walking through the open door of the bald man's office. The bald man eyed her as she walked past him then walked into his office and slammed the door behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Darien asked Chase.

"Well yes and no." Chase replied. "He is like 'that' just when Fawkes is around. Otherwise he is calmer."

"What's calmer?"

"Well, ok he is mostly like that. I better get back to work, but it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Darien replied. Darien glanced over to the beautiful woman sitting over at the front desk. He walked over to her and leaned against the marble desk and said, "So you work here."

Jesse sat down in the chair in front of Kilwallski's desk. She propped up her legs on his desk and crossed them. Before Kilwallski sat down, he pushed her legs off his desk.

"Well it's nice to see you don't have any more piercing any more." He said folding his hands on his desk.

"Yeah well I thought I'd go less extreme and get a tattoo on my ass. Wanna see?" She replied smiling smugly.

"It's smart ass remarks that get you into trouble like this Fawkes." Jesse just rolled her eyes. "I'll make this short and sweet Fawkes. I know what your motives were, and I understand, but the next time don't be so god damned reckless. Contact me first. You are a 16-year-old girl with a criminal record. And you're not with the agency anymore. Remember?"

Jesse sighed and then said, "Yes, sir."

"Good. I've informed Charles Borden that who you are is classified, but I've granted him permission to that knowledge. So you're going to take this file to him and call me tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Jesse said flatly and taking the file.

"Good. Now get out of here." Jesse got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and Fawkes. Hope you never thought that by you leaving the agency you would get rid of me."

Jesse turned back then said, "Only in my dreams would I be rid of you Kilwallski." Jesse turned back around and walked out the door.


End file.
